Attitude Adjustment
by abvamp
Summary: Ryan is getting into serious trouble. Fourth part of my were verse. This is slash Gibbs/Ryan, don't like then don't read. M rated overall.
1. In Over His Head

Attitude Adjustment series.  
Chapter One: In Over His Head.  
Author: Aiden.  
Fandom: NCIS/CSI Miami/Criminal Minds/Cold Case.  
Pairing: Gibbs/Ryan.  
Raiting: FRT 13.  
Warning: Language, fighting, Ryan whumping, sorry guys will be fixed later.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for any OC. However I own the plot and the idea's coming from mine and my friend/beta/plotbuddy crazy minds.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always you rock and not only because of the beta part. *grins wide*  
Spoilers: Kinda, got the kidnapping idea from the eppy Wolfe's in Sheeps Clothing.  
Summary: Ryan is getting into serious trouble.  
Author's note: Fourth part of my wereverse. Oh the idea for the cure I got from an eppy from Moonlight, sorry can't remember which one.

Furious with his mate, Ryan stormed into Gibbs' office and slammed the door back against the wall. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he growled, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What do you mean?" Looking up from all the paperwork he hated, Gibbs took in his mate's heightened color. He'd been trying to avoid this confrontation, but knowing his mate – he should have known better. Hoping for a relaxed, innocent expression, Gibbs looked at Ryan with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Seeing his lover's face, Ryan hissed, "Don't even try it. You know what I'm talking about. I don't need a fucking watchdog!" Rolling his eyes angrily, Ryan held up two fingers in a V sign. "No, wait. Make that two fucking watchdogs!"

Giving up on the pretense, he sighed noisily. "It's for your own protection, Ryan."

Stalking forward, Ryan leant over the desk and glared at his mate. "I'm very capable of taking care of myself," he growled. "Call them off."

Reluctantly, Gibbs shook his head. "Can't do it. Do you have any idea how many threats I get a month? And now that everyone knows you're my mate, the threat extends to you as well." Gibbs stood and glared back his mate.

Very early on in their mating, Gibbs had realized that Ryan was his equal in a way no other wolf could hope to be. As well as stubborn, his mate never backed down from a fight and often gave as good as he got. Instead of regretting his mate's lack of submission and proper respect, Gibbs found himself smiling at the oddest moments. He'd grown to love Ryan's temper and fire.

"Do you think I can't take on those ignorant rogues?" Ryan asked coldly.

Moving around the desk, Gibbs sought to reassure his mate. "I know you are very capable of fighting the rogues, but please… humor me. It helps me sleep better at night," Gibbs said softly, cupping Ryan's nape gently.

Ryan watched his face for a few seconds before pulling back, reluctant to let Gibbs have his way. "Call them off or you're sleeping on the couch tonight," he threatened before he turned around and left the room.

As soon as his mate had left the office, Gibbs took out his cell and hit speed dial. "Morgan," he growled as soon as his beta answered the phone. "Send those two morons, who were supposed to be watching Ryan discretely, to my office."

Morgan snickered. 'He made them? I told you he-'

"Shut up, Morgan," Gibbs snapped. "Send them to me - now." Not waiting for a response, he clicked his phone shut and fumed.

He hated when Ryan got upset with him. Gibbs had always figured that being an alpha would ensure instant obedience, but apparently, no one had told his mate about that. When he was happy, his mate was warm and loving, responsive and arousing. However, on the very few times he'd angered his mate, Gibbs had found himself scrambling to make it better before he lost his mating privileges permanently. He snorted self-deprecatingly. He was whipped where Ryan was concerned.

A few minutes later, there was a timid knock on his door.

"Enter," he growled.

Two very nervous _weres_ walked in, their gazes lowered fearfully. Stopping in front of Gibbs' desk, they waited for their alpha to speak.

"What part of 'discretely' did you not understand?" Gibbs asked abruptly.

One of the men dared to look up. "We stayed back… and uhm…made sure…uhm… that your mate…wouldn't notice…us," he stammered, a blush stealing across his cheeks.

"He made you," Gibbs growled, tapping a pen impatiently against the desktop. "How could you be so careless? This is not the first time you guys tail someone."

"Sorry, boss," the other man murmured. "We can do better next time."

Gibbs snorted. "There won't be a next time. For the next two months, you two are in charge of keeping the cubs safe while they're outside and babysitting them when their parents are out. Understood?" he glared at the two men.

The two men looked at each other and moaned. It was the worst punishment their leader could have given to them; Gibbs knew that they didn't like kids at all.

"Dismissed," Gibbs commanded.

Both men turned and left the office. Gibbs could hear them argue about who would have the first shift of watching the kids. He grinned evilly. That would teach them.

Hitting the intercom, he barked, "Morgan, send in the next two guys."

'What? You're going to try it again?' Morgan snorted, laughter lurking in his voice.

Gibbs growled. "Just do it."

~.~

Ryan noticed the black SUV as soon as he took the turn towards the highway.

"Bastard," he cursed. _His mate was so on the couch tonight._ Hitting speed dial on his cell, he waited for Gibbs to answer.

'Hi, baby,' came the alpha's voice over the phone. "Miss me already?"

Ryan growled. "Don't 'hi, baby' me! Didn't I tell you to call off your watchdogs!" he yelled through the phone.

'Sorry, I can't,' Gibbs said flatly.

"Well, fuck you!" Ryan cursed before clicking his phone off. _Let's see how quick I can get rid of these two goofs._

It took him about a half-hour to shake them off. A big grin appeared on his face, he hit the steering wheel with his fist. "Yes! That'll teach him."

Looking around, he realized that he'd gone really out of his way trying to get rid of the bodyguards. "Damn," he cursed, making at a u-turn and driving back towards the highway.

As he reached the highway ramp, he saw a stalled car parked by the side of the road, hood open and smoke pouring out of the engine. A tall, tanned blond woman tried to flag him down.

Frowning, he found it strange that the woman had broken down there. That particular stretch of highway was seldomly used since it only lead to the pack's compound. Shrugging, he pulled to the side of the road and got out.

"Having car trouble?" he asked, smiling kindly.

"For a minute, I thought that no one would stop." She smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks."

Ryan smiled back. "No problem. Let see what I can do. By the way, I'm Ryan Wolfe," he introduced himself.

"I'm Jessica," she replied, her smile widening considerably as she looked him over. "And I know just who you are," she said with a smirk.

Before Ryan knew what happening, the woman pulled out a gun from a side pocket and pointed it at him. "What the fuck?" he cursed, shocked by the woman's actions.

"Don't do anything stupid. The gun is loaded with silver bullets, and I know that they can be very painful for your kind," she said with a sneer.

In seconds, three men stood up from behind dilapidated bushes by the side of the road. Too late, Ryan smelled the stench of rogues. _Shit, how could he have been so stupid_?

"What do you want?" Ryan growled, eyes glowing yellow and canines showing. Carefully, he tried to edge away from the approaching men, but the woman aimed the gun at his head.

"We want you to be very quiet and do exactly what we tell you to do," one of the rogues stalked towards him, gun in his hand.

Before Ryan could react, one of the rogues raised his gun and slammed the butt against the side of his face. Ryan fell to the ground as pain exploded throughout his head, his vision dimming.

"Grab him," one of the rogues ordered. "Great job," he said, but Ryan didn't know who he was addressing.

"Where's the rest of my money?" the woman asked, while rough, vile-smelling men grabbed Ryan and hauled him upright.

"Right here," the rogue replied glibly

Squinting, Ryan looked up just in time to see the large, scruffy man push his gun into the woman's side and pull the trigger. The sound reverberated as the woman sagged back against the broken-down car.

Stepping back, the rogue looked at the bleeding woman. "What a waste, but orders are orders." Signaling to the other men, they jumped into a dark van and sped off.

~.~

Still dazed from the pain, Ryan was thrown into the back of the van, where he banged his head against the side and passed out. When Ryan came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was sitting in a chair and that his hands and feet where bound tightly. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a bare room with gray walls. The only other furniture was another scruffy chair and a battered table. Even though the room was poorly lit, he didn't need a light to take in every last detail.

"Ah, you're awake," someone to his right side said.

Even as his head pounded, Ryan turned his head and looked at the man. "What do you want?"

"The cure." The man moved in front of him. The first thing that hit Ryan sensitive scent was the stench of old sweat. The short man probably hadn't bathed in days by the looks of his dirty hair and grimy clothes.

Surprised by the question, Ryan looked at the man with a puzzled expression. "What cure?"

"The cure for this barbaric condition," the man replied coolly. "You were once part of the Wolfram pack, right?"

Ryan really wanted to roll his eyes at the man. Only fools kept looking for a cure that didn't exist. Frowning, Ryan nodded. "Yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Your alpha." The man leaned forward, his eyes lighting up unnaturally.

"Nick Stokes?" Ryan asked.

The man shook his head. "No, Gil Grissom."

"He isn't the alpha of the Wolfram pack. He was the alpha of the old pack, back in Vegas." Ryan wondered what the man was hinting at.

The man smiled again, a creepy sort of grimace. "Yeah, he was, and he had two sons - adopted sons."

"I don't know of any sons," Ryan said, wracking his brain for any tidbit he might have heard about Gil and the old Vegas pack.

Suddenly, the man straightened and punched him in the face. "Don't lie to me!" he yelled, fury flushing his cheeks.

Tasting blood, Ryan hissed in pain. Damn, that had hurt. "I'm not lying to you. He has no sons, none that I know of anyway."

The man raised his hand again as if to hit Ryan again.

"Stop!" a voice bellowed from across the room. Ryan watched the man approached him. He was well dressed and didn't look like any rogue Ryan had ever seen. He was well muscled and impeccably groomed in an expensive suit. "Leave us," he ordered the other rogue.

The first rogue left reluctantly, growling as he walked away.

"Forgive him. He thinks he can make people talk by using brute force," the man said kindly as he neared Ryan. Sighing tiredly, the man spoke softly, "You know about the legend, right?"

"Every werewolf has heard that story, but that's all it is – a story," Ryan said, meeting the man's gaze.

The man looked at Ryan and raised an eyebrow. "What if I were to tell you that it's not a story, that a cure does exist?"

Ryan snorted. "Yeah? Who told you that?"

"There are two pure bloods, which come from a line of ancient werewolves. Direct descendants of Arnou, your great leader. They have the gene that can cure a werewolf," the man said mysteriously as he sat down across from Ryan.

For as long as Ryan could remember, he'd heard about the so-called cure that could heal an 'infected' wolf, since they still had some of their human DNA. It was different for a born werewolf because he was full blooded, not that any born werewolf would ever want to be human.

"That is just a story told to us as cubs," Ryan replied with a sigh. This man was not the first to be obsessed with stories about a potential 'cure', but no one had ever come across a single fact or shred of evidence.

The man shook his head. "It is true. The last known pure bloods lived with Gil Grissom for a very long time."

"Gil Grissom had no sons," Ryan said again, a little irritated with the situation. "And what do you want from me? I don't even live with them anymore."

The man grinned evilly. "No, but you are Jethro Gibbs' mate, and he has always been a thorn in my side. So, this will be the same as 'killing two birds with one stone'. You're our barging chip, and if they don't deliver, then you will die."

TBC.


	2. The Hunt For His Mate

Attitude Adjustment series.  
Chapter Two: The Hunt For His Mate.  
Author: Aiden.  
Fandom: NCIS/CSI Miami/Criminal Minds/Cold Case.  
Pairing: Gibbs/Ryan.  
Raiting: FRT 13.  
Warning: More Ryan whumping, sorry guys. *hides behind couch* I will fix it, I promise.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for any OC. However I own the plot and the idea's coming from mine and my friend/beta/plotbuddy crazy minds.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always you rock and not only because of the beta part. *grins wide*  
Spoilers: Kinda, got the kidnapping idea from the eppy Wolfe's in Sheeps Clothing.  
Summary: Gibbs is really pissed.  
Author's note: Fourth part of my wereverse. Oh the idea for the cure I got from an eppy from Moonlight, sorry can't remember which one.

"You lost him?!" Gibbs yelled at the two bodyguards who had been assigned to protect Ryan.

Scotty and Morgan stood by Gibbs' side, ready to intervene if their alpha lost his temper and tried to punish the guards.

"We…we were…he just," one of the guards stammered, swallowing hard. Both guards prayed that their alpha would show mercy. If they were lucky, they would get away with a minor punishment.

Gibbs growled, his eyes glowing yellow. "Get them out of here," he ordered softly, his words and tone inspiring fear in the _were_ guards. "I will think of an appropriate punishment later."

Both men looked at Gibbs with fear in their eyes.

Scotty walked towards the two men. "Let's go," he said, guiding them out the door. "Don't worry," he told them as soon as they were outside. "He won't kill you. Hurt you, maybe - but he won't kill you. I promise."

When Scotty came back into the room, he watched as Gibbs paced in front of his desk. He looked over at Morgan, who shrugged his shoulders. '_Let him calm down_,' he told Scotty through their mental link.

"What the hell is he doing?" Gibbs growled, talking to the room at large.

Morgan sighed. "You know that Ryan hates to be followed around," he started out cautiously. "Why don't you give him a break? He is old enough and wise enough to stay out of trouble."

"It's for his own protection," Gibbs replied harshly. He didn't know what he would do if anything bad happened to his mate. "Get some men on the streets. I want him brought back immediately. I think it's time for Ryan to face a few facts about life in _this_ pack," he ordered.

Morgan nodded and left the office with Scotty beside him. "I'd hate to be in Ryan's shoes when Gibbs gets his hands on him.

"Better him than us," Morgan snorted. "I'm just glad I'm not his mate." He shuddered dramatically, making Scotty laugh.

~.~

"You know them!" the rogue yelled, hitting Ryan again.

Tasting blood, Ryan spit into the rogue's face. If the asshole thought he would give in that easily, he had another thing coming. "What part of 'I don't know what you're talking about' don't you understand?" he smirked.

The rogue growled and slammed his fist into Ryan's face, knocking out some teeth. "You think you're a smart ass?"

Ryan growled in pain. "I'm smarter then you are," he gasped, resulting in another blow to his face. Ryan felt the pain overwhelm him for a minute. Between punches, he'd been wracking his brain, trying to remember if Nick or the Vegas pack had ever mentioned Gil having kids. Unfortunately, he drew a blank every time; as far as he knew the older wolf'd never had kids.

The rogue got in Ryan's face, a twisted expression of hatred and disdain marring his features. "Just wait until my boss gets here… he has very creative ways to make reluctant wolves spill their secrets," he sneered.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm scared," Ryan sneered, glaring at the smelly, dirty rogue. Closing his eyes, he focused all of his energy on changing to his wolf form. He'd been trying to change since he'd regained consciousness, but to no avail. Damn it! Why wasn't it working… even with his hands and feet bound to the chair, he should be able to.

"Stop trying to change," the rogue taunted. "It will never work. I can feel you trying but it won't happen," the rogue said with certainty.

"The drug we get from the hunters work like a charm," said the well-dress leader from the door as he entered the room.

Shocked, Ryan narrowed his gaze at the clean-shaven man approaching them. They'd found a drug that prevent a werewolf from changing? "How? When?" he asked reluctantly.

"You can go now," the boss said the dismal henchman.

"Yes, master." He bowed his head in fearful deference and left the room.

The man inspected Ryan's face and shook his head sympathetically. "I must apologize once again for his behavior. Does it hurt?"

"Like you care?" Ryan growled, glaring up at him.

The rogue leader grabbed a hand full of Ryan's hair and pulled his head back sharply. "Why don't you tell us what we want to know and save yourself the pain?"

Ryan snorted. "Like I told moron - there is no cure."

The rogue released him and stood back. "If you tell us what we want to know, we will release you."

"Yeah, right, like I believe that. You're going to turn me over to the hunters," Ryan said clearly, not wanting to play the rogue's game.

The man growled low in his throat. "You're testing my patient."

"Like I told your friend, I don't know what you guys are going on about. Gil never had any kids; he never talked about having kids. Why don't you get that through your thick skull? Oh, yeah, right - rogue's aren't that smart," Ryan said mockingly as he met the man's gaze. He knew that he was treading on dangerous ground, but he wouldn't back down.

The rogue backhanded Ryan, smiling when he heard the wolf gasp in pain. "You'd better watch your mouth, kid."

Ryan snorted. _Kid!_ He was probably older than the rogue. "You know, if my mate finds you, he is going to kill you… slowly."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" the man replied arrogantly.

Ryan shook his head. "I guess you don't know my mate as well as you think. I watched as the enforcer of my old pack tortured a rogue - skinned him alive. I think Gibbs learned something from that little display… Yep, you'll die slowly." Despite the burning pain around his mouth and cheek, Ryan smiled as he watched the rogue swallow hard. "Are you frightened yet? You should be..."

"Don't get smart with me. You'll live to regret it," the rogue spat in his face. He turned around and walked towards the door. "I think we're going to let your mate worry for a little while longer." With that parting comment, he left.

~.~

Gibbs had spent the last hour trying to reach his mate on his cell phone, but he'd had no luck so far. He couldn't imagine Ryan being so pissed at him that he would not take his calls – even if to yell at him some more…

Morgan watched his alpha pacing the room. "Stop worrying so much. The pack is out looking for him. They'll find him and bring him back for you to bitch at," he tried to reassure Gibbs.

Before he'd shot back at his beta, Gibbs' cell went off. Without checking caller ID, the alpha answered it, expecting it to be his mate. "Where are you?" he growled.

'Sorry, boss. We found his car,' Scotty reported.

Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks. "Where?"

Morgan looked up at Gibbs' chilly tone and question. "They found him?"

Gibbs didn't even spare Morgan a glance.

'Near the highway,' Scotty informed him. 'Nothing to indicate that there was an accident, but…uhm… we found…' the enforcer hesitated.

"Spit it out already," Gibbs roared.

'We found a dead woman at the scene. She'd been shot,' Scotty informed him

Gibbs growled low in his throat. "Can you tell what happened?"

'I'm not sure, but there is a possibility that someone took Ryan,' Scotty said. "I can still smell him… here… near the woman, but there was no other blood but hers."

"Are you thinking rogues or hunters? Could either group have planned something like this?" Gibbs hissed. If someone had taken his mate, they would be killed on the spot. If they'd hurt his mate, their death would take a little longer… Fuck! A lot longer… like days or weeks longer.

Having heard enough of the conversation to know what had happened, Morgan was already on the move, calling for best trackers in the pack.

Scotty sighed. 'I know of at least one rogue who would have the guts and the skill to plan something like this.'

"Yeah, I was thinking along the same lines," Gibbs said. For the last few years, Gibbs' pack had been trying to pick up on Josef Cole's trail, but the man got a lot of help from the hunters. Enough to stay out of Gibbs' reach. Cole was the only rogue Gibbs knew that could be smart and cunning as well as dangerous. "But Ryan should have been able to change and fight him off."

"Maybe he can't change," Scotty sighed. "You know Ryan is a fighter, if there is any way for him to escape, he will."

Entering the office, Morgan nodded at Gibbs, giving the alpha the sign that they were ready to move. "Scotty, we're coming down there." Gibbs followed Morgan out the door. "Give me your location." Once the enforcer had given him the information, Gibbs closed his phone and climbed into the SUV.

Morgan watched his alpha closely, noticing that Gibbs was doing a good job of keeping it together. Sighing, he headed for the highway. He dearly hoped that they would find Ryan alive and well. The last time an alpha as powerful as Gibbs had lost his mate, the bloodshed had lasted for years. Morgan didn't doubt for one second that Gibbs would go on a rampage if something happened to his mate – and despite his cold, brutal life, Morgan didn't want to be a eyewitness to another Blood War

TBC.


End file.
